U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,668 discloses a stator side plate including tabs for centering a bearing. U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,439 also discloses an arrangement for centering a bearing on a stator side plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,243 discloses a thrust washer between the cover plate and flange. The thrust washer includes alignment tabs.